


Gran mundo, muchas vidas

by TheSpaceFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragic Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceFairy/pseuds/TheSpaceFairy
Summary: Colección de drabbles/ficlets de varios temas y parejas1, Danza Glacial - Belarus!centric: A veces, la nostalgia es lo único que nos puede dar algo de calor en el frío invierno2, Padre - USA + UK : Perseguir la libertad tiene un alto costo. Y esta vez, el sueño es superior a la familia.3, Necrofilia - Rusia/China, versión humana: Te amo, así que, por favor, abre los ojos.4, El día - Prusia/Hungría/Austria: ¿Es posible luchar contra los recuerdos del primer amor?5, 8vo pecado - general: Ser un imperio, país, o como sea que les llamen... jamás ha sido fácil. Y, quizás, han pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de humanos que ya se parecen demasiado a ellos.





	1. Danza glacial

Los cordones rayados blanco y negro de sus patines colgaban de la punta de sus desnudos dedos. El lago gélido y silencioso se extendía a sus pies imponente, lúgubre. Una ráfaga entumecedora y mortecina le revolvió los cabellos con fuerza, obligándole a sostener con una mano el vestido y con la otra el listón, amado obsequio, que amenazaba irse volando por los aires.

Cuando la furia invernal paró de soplar, un tono melancólico manchaba sus ojos. Tantas décadas habían pasado desde la última vez que patinó sobre esas aguas congeladas. Y, menos aún recordaba, la primera vez que lo había hecho.

Un suspiro cruzó sus labios rosáceos y se acercó hasta estar justo en la orilla. Casi podía ver como tres pequeñas siluetas novatas e inocentes humedecían sus únicas ropas en inútiles intentos por mantenerse de pie en el hielo.

Claro, en ese tiempo no tenían patines. Así que sólo se dejaban llevar con el resbaladizo suelo entre risueños comentarios y caídas dolorosas apaciguadas por la entretención del momento.

Debía admitirlo a pesar de su soberbia. Esos días sí parecían los mejores de su vida.

En esos tiempos, cuando agarraba del brazo o la bufanda a su hermano, este aún no huía desesperado y temeroso. Es más, él mismo le regalaba la mano en ayuda para levantarla de frío piso.

E incluso, cuando ya Iván parecía un adolescente, siempre había espacio para alguna escapatoria al lago de la niñez. Donde si bien, no abundaban las risas y jamás se habían preocupado en ser maestros en el arte, se deshacían de sus tensiones al hacer ambiguas piruetas y pasos que serían poco limpios para cualquier jurado.

También tenía muy clara la imagen de su amado hermano jugando en solitario. Aunque no gozaba de una gracia excepcional, Natalia se deleitaba cada vez que le era posible espiar a su fraterno. Ella reconocía a un ángel níveo tan familiar y tan misterioso al mismo tiempo. Sabía perfectamente en qué estado de ánimo se encontraba con tan sólo ver como bailaba.

Si era aligero, enérgico y seguro, era que su alma furibunda buscaba descarga. Mientras que, si se volvía flemático, ambivalente y lánguido, era porque su alma estaba siendo atormentada. Pero tonta ella, que dejó sus ojos ser hipnotizados, jamás llegó a hacer algo para poder consolarle.

Y nunca tendría nuevas oportunidades para hacerlo. Ya que Iván, simplemente un día, nunca volvió a poner un pie en ese lugar.

Y ella lo sabía. Lo tenía claro. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Porque de todas maneras, ¿Qué hacer cuando esas ilusiones cobraban vida tan fuerte? ¡Siempre que ellas volvían de la muerte pasaba igual! Sus delgadas piernas la llevaban sola y contra su voluntad al mismo lugar.

Se estremeció y agachó en la nieve para acomodarse los patines.

Al hacerlo, atravesó la frontera blancuzca y dominada plenamente por la inconsciencia del recuerdo, comenzó a girar.

 

Grácil, perfecta, hermosa. Una pieza nostálgica de colección.

 

 

_(Pero ella no sabía que su baile estaba marcado, una fracción incompleta. Porque a pesar de que al bailar sola se asemejaba a un ángel…_

 

 

_…Siempre eran piezas para dos)_


	2. Padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseguir la libertad tiene un alto costo. Y esta vez, el sueño es superior a la familia.

La lluvia caía como agujas afiladas y largas en los uniformes. El chirriar de las botas oscuras y sucias contra el lodo se apaciguaba con los suspiros lamentosos de los cansados hombres que, erguidos, llevando apenas con los brazos temblorosos por extenuación sus inestables rifles, marchaban alimentados con la única idea que les envolvía el pecho. Idea que después de ese día, guiaría su forma de pensar y vivir.  
  
_Libertad._  
  
Alfred iba al frente del pelotón. A diferencia de lo usual, ahora su semblante lucía serio y estoico y miraba, sin ver realmente, a la línea borrosa cubierta en penumbra llamada horizonte. Su cuerpo autómata y su espíritu lo guiaban y, a pesar de que sabía que debía tener los pies bien puestos en tierra, su mente divagaba en memorias.  
  
-Ah, "Padre"…  
  
Lo sentía, lo escuchaba, lo esperaba impaciente cada vez que era fecha de la visita de Arthur. Se paraba detrás de la puerta con la oreja pegada a la madera. Percibiendo, intuyendo. Cada pisada, brisa, todo le sonaba a Arthur y se moría de las ganas de traspasar aquella separación y saltarle encima dándole la bienvenida.  
  
También las constantes enseñanzas, como cuando una vez se cayó al estar jugando y terminó llorando. “Los hombres no lloran y menos los caballeros” Le decía siempre que le pasaban estas cosas. “Recuerda Alfred, los hombres no lloran”  
  
…U otras varias, como el ser respetuoso, seguir las reglas o nunca ofender, como con la comida, esa que se esforzaba por acabar para no herir los sentimientos del inglés.  
  
-Oh, "Padre"…  
  
Alfred se detuvo al verse apuntado por un rifle enemigo. No le costó reconocer quién era, lo sabía perfectamente sin siquiera mirar. Por instinto levantó el suyo, tratando de defenderse, este voló de sus manos.  
  
Pudiste haberme acabado, _Padre_ , pudiste haberlo hecho.  
  
Alfred no se movió, su pelotón se había preparado para lo peor, el todo o nada. Estaban nerviosos, decididos, con miedo y coraje. No iban a permitir perder el fruto tan sabroso que habían probado y estaban tan cerca de obtener.  
  
Fijó su mirada en la de su agresor. Vio iracundia, ofensa, soledad. Arthur jadeaba en cólera y lasitud. Alfred tragó saliva, su garganta seca como Arizona le ardía cuan demonio. ¿Acaso este era el fin?  
  
Arthur sabía que estaba solo y sin ninguna opción. Sabía más que bien que había perdido. ¿Pero como dejarlo ir? ¿Cómo dejar ir a quien había amado como a un hijo? Su corazón se rompía y a sus piernas les abandonó toda fuerza. Cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas se comían su rostro.  
  
A Alfred se le deshacía el alma. Si bien no era tan sensible como el inglés, de verdad creyó que podían escaparse algunas aguas de sus ojos. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que esto lo hacía por el bien de su gente, que había entendido que era por fin ser una nación, pero al hacerlo los traicionaría.  
  
Alfred debía aceptar las consecuencias.  
  
-Oh, "Padre", si supieras cuanto aprendí cuando no estabas…  
  
¿De quién fue el error? ¿La enseñanza o él se había torcido? No, no, nada de eso. Era la libertad. Él debía buscar y defender la libertad, siempre.  
  
Miró como Arthur levantaba la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos asesinos como queriendo lanzarle una maldición. Odio, amor, tanta pasión contrapuesta. Era un adiós que supo captar. Aquí es donde todo lo que habían construido y vivido se derrumbaba y se hacía añicos. Ambos sabían que jamás se iban a volver a mirar o se iban a tratar de la misma manera. Este era su fin, su nuevo comienzo, no había marcha atrás porque así habían decidido cómo iban a ser las cosas.  
  
 Alfred dio media vuelta, Arthur parecía un muerto más. Levantó el puño al cielo gritando y aclamando por la libertad que tanto había deseado. Su pelotón se retiró, todos vitoreando, alegres. Él poco avanzó y los perdió de vista. Dio la vuelta para hallarse una vez más con su alguna vez familiar. Seguía llorando, rasguñándose la faz y el pecho, un espectáculo desgarrador, sumido en inmenso dolor.  
  
El estadounidense bajó la cabeza y siguió a sus hombres. Este es el camino que eligió y no podía volver sobre sus pasos. Pero a pesar de todo, sus labios se movieron contra su voluntad, articularon palabras, que gracias a dios jamás nadie iba a escuchar.  
  
Por que sus palabras de despedida, si bien no hicieron eco quedaron grabadas en el lugar:

_Padre, deja esa cara, que es culpa de la lluvia que estés así. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien, que los hombres no lloran._


	3. Necrofilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te amo, así que, por favor, abre los ojos.

— Yao, te quiero.  
  
Susurró el ruso indiscretamente en el oído del oriental a quién tenía cobijado en sus cálidos brazos. Lo meció suavemente, a ritmo acompasado y cariñoso. Acercó una de sus manos a los negro azabaches y desordenados cabellos del chino, alejándolos de su rostro adormilado.  
  
Lo miraba con orbes entre cerrados, sumidos en una ensoñación boba. Su cabello también estaba rebelde, desparramado en todas direcciones. Sonrió tiernamente. La curva de sus labios se alargó de sobremanera sin dejar de ser cándida.  
  
— Te quiero Yao. Demasiado.  
  
Llevose el cuerpo más pequeño hacia el de él. Debía darle más calor, debía refugiarlo más. _Te quiero Yao. Yao, te quiero_. Volvía a repetir cual grabadora, haciendo que con mayor pasión intentara aferrarse a él en un abrazo eterno. Una lagrima escurrió por la mejilla de granito del rubio, mezclándose con la sustancia roja.  
  
— Te amo Yao, Te amo.  
  
Se quebró en sollozo. El timbre vibraba y estaba manchado por la desesperación, era más rápido. Sus manos temblaban y sentía que la cara se le encendía en llamas, ardía.  
  
Era la impotencia.  
  
El rostro escarchado pronto se perló completamente. La batalla fue fácil, Iván estaba destrozado.  
  
En el piso la sangre se propagaba copiosamente por el pavimento. Un tumulto se congregaba de a poco empezando una algarabía de cuchicheos curiosos y déspotas burlándose del mal karma del joven en el suelo.  
  
— Yao, te amo, te amo…  
  
Era ajeno. A las miradas, a la palabrería, al hecho de que le estuvieran arrastrando de los brazos lejos de su amado. Luchó por liberarse. “¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué lo cubren con esa manta? ¡Deberían estarle llevando a un hospital enseguida!” Gritaba mientras corría de vuelta a su lado.  
  
Le besó la frente, los párpados que él mismo cerró, lamió dulcemente el hilo coagulado carmesí que se desprendía de su nariz. Hizo contacto con sus labios amoratados en un intento vano de respiración boca a boca.  
  
Volvieron a apartarlo. Esta vez la gente vociferaba repudias contra el rubio. Levantaban el puño alto en desdeña al necrofílico actuar. Pero Iván no oía las querellas. Seguía luchando, seguía abriéndose camino para volver a su lado. Se necesitaron cuatro, cinco, ¡Más de ocho hombres para mantenerlo a raya!  
  
Y cuando el ruso, se hubo liberado y llegado a rastras por el piso colándose entre la gente; vio cómo se llevaban en una horrenda camilla blanca, el cuerpo exánime de Wang Yao. Que, cubierto como estaba, sólo dejaba ver los intestinos que se caían en el piso.


	4. El día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es posible luchar contra los recuerdos del primer amor?

Las caricias parecían tan, tan reales. Manos seguras, duras y grandes se deslizaban como seda onerosa sobre las partes desnudas y desprotegidas que sudaban cálido, en un compás confiado, ante el contacto que se extendía.  
  
Elizaveta levantó ambas manos al sentir sobre ella un peso que, si bien no era asfixiante, la tomó por desprevenida. Esas manos, erguidas en un inicio como reflejo defensivo, pronto se relajaron, quedando endebles tal como una hoja de papel.  Pero luego, un choque eléctrico se extendió desde su sien a todo su cuerpo. Los labios que ahora se posaban sobre los suyos eran glaciales y pétreos.  
  
No había ninguna duda, era él. Debía ser él.  
  
Llevó su diestra hasta la altura en donde se encontraba la otra cabeza y la tomó por los cabellos, tirando con un tanto de fuerza. El agredido, tomando el acto como un incentivo para seguir su juego, presionó más sus labios contra los de la húngara. Ella correspondió, pudo sonreír y él sabía que ella lo estaba haciendo aunque no la pudiera ver en esa absoluta oscuridad.  
  
Estuvieron rato así, dejándose consumir en la noche por el eterno juego de los besos, las actuaciones e incitaciones el uno al otro. Elizaveta se agarraba con ambas manos a las sábanas de su cama. Las manos ajenas habían descendido desde la punta de sus pezones hasta posarse en sus muslos.  
  
Quería gritar, quería hablar, quería saltar de júbilo, quería llorar.  
  
_Quería más._  
  
— ¿Por qué te tardaste tantos años en volver? — Preguntó la húngara llevándose el dorso de la mano a los ojos, los cuales empezaban a hacer agua. — ¿No sabes cuánto te he extrañado? ¡Ingrato!  
  
El aludido sonrió melancólicamente ante el nombre de ingrato. Una de las manos soltó uno de los muslos y reposó en la mejilla de la castaña.  
  
— Sabes que no puedo volver. No me hagas esto. Sabes que ya debo…  
  
— ¡No! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Otra vez no! — Pedía desesperada tratando de aferrarse a él. En medio del pánico, abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que se fue a dormir.  
  
La luz de la mañana filtrándose por el ventanal casi la ciega. Medio sentada en su lecho e inspeccionando la habitación con un ojo prolijo, se tuvo que atener a la verdad: Gilbert no estaba. Se había vuelto a ir, igual que hace años, centenares atrás, en ese mismo día. Hoy era el aniversario de su _muerte_. De la muerte que no era muerte, por qué ni ella misma sabía que significa ya esa palabra.  
  
Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente llevándose las manos al rostro. Sus acongojados pesares fueron tales que despertó a quien dormía a su lado. Austria elevó la cabeza para encontrar a su pareja sumida en un llanto perpetuo. Sin saber muy bien cómo debía reaccionar optó por ser como siempre un caballero y medio abrazarla por un costado. Hungría se estremeció ante el contacto y buscó refugio para sus lágrimas, ahora más profusas, en su pecho.  
  
En un momento de lucidez, Austria recordó que día era. Suspiró.  
  
Él siempre lo supo, y ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias.


	5. 8vo pecado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser un imperio, país, o como sea que les llamen... jamás ha sido fácil. Y, quizás, han pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de humanos que ya se parecen demasiado a ellos.

Se notaba cuando llegaban a sus aposentos con paso de plomo arrastrándose por el suelo. Dejando regadas a su suerte, con suspiro cansino, parsimonioso y disgustado, sus cargadas chaquetas protectoras del frío nocturno y embaucador que siempre acechaba sin importar la estación. Los recuerdos vetustos se tornaban efigies borrosas y dolientes antes sus exhaustos ojos, a los que párpados estresados intentaban dar un respiro auxiliador.   
  
  
Se notaba cuando esas sombras cobraban vida y les daban a probar de primera mano a pequeños tragos, trozos de su historia, la que es suya y al mismo tiempo de todos. Y duele, y quema más que el ácido sulfúrico, porque no importa si esos seres inasibles están vestidos de rosa o negro, recordar, para ellos, siempre es algo que lleva la pesada cruz de la melancolía. Porque los hechos tanto buenos como malos pasan, pero recurrirles siempre significa que algo les falta y saben que jamás podrán recuperarlo. Sonrisas, lágrimas, calor, desesperanza. Ellos más que nadie saben que es una simple ilusión desconsolada, que ya no existe y sólo la aviva el deseo de volver a sentirlas o intentar, en un fiasco reiterado, olvidarlas.  
  
  
Se notaba cuando se veían a sí mismos. Cuando eran inocentes y luchaban por lo que creían y les habían ensuciado – camuflajeandolo con la palabra inculcado- la mente. Con ideas de una soberanía absoluta alcanzable y necesaria que se debía lograr sin importar como. De que ellos eran quienes debían regir y mostrarle a los demás que ese mundo estaba hecho para que los demás obedecieran. Todos los humanos les metían la ponzoña con sus colmillos afilados y ellos, buenos e inocentes,  se lo tragaban sin imaginar que muchos más pasaban por lo mismo, llevando a lo inevitable: no podía haberse muchos reyes absolutos de este pequeño mundo azulado.  
  
  
Se notaba cuando se reían a carcajada seca y limpia atiborrada de ironía cruel. Tanto daño se habían hecho en guerrillas porque se creían dueños de lo mismo y luchaban para ver quien salía el amo. Maldito orgullo. Y veían, y se volvían a reír, cuando notaban que al caer en cuenta de la farsa que los abdujo, ya habían pasado milenios de juventud derrochada entre odios, amores, perdición y luchas incesantes.   
  
  
¡Y se notaba aún más! Cuando a pesar de todo, seguían siendo emponzoñados una y otra vez por miles de garras y dientes y palabras y pensamientos que les dictaban. Y ellos, a pesar de la maduración que les ha traído vivir más que miles de humanos juntos, se vuelven a dejar engañar. Con los ojos desorbitados, los labios redondos abiertos como platos, dictan el Sí a las palabrerías farsantes de cambios, de revoluciones de adelantos y bienestar para la gente. Pero quienes escupen dichos testamentos son también humanos. Que la terminan cagando, y ellos, con un nuevo abatimiento en los hombros se sienten traicionados y más aún, presionados, pues son ellos quienes deben arreglar el desastre que las personas a cargo se han mandado por años.  
  
  
Y es que cómo, se dicen. Es que cómo pueden, después de miles de amaneceres seguir siendo tan crédulos. Cómo es que aún teniendo un presentimiento, siempre terminan comprándoselos con palabrería de oferta pero imitada a oro. ¿Será que simplemente, ha pasado tanto, que sea el pretexto que sea siempre acabará mal y se han dado por vencidos?  
  
  
Pero sólo está clara una cosa. Y es que se nota, de verdad que se nota que todas las naciones pecan de algo monstruoso y atroz:  
  
  
  
De ser, a pesar del tiempo, terriblemente _ingenuos_.


End file.
